Love Revealed
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Set the night after "Snow White and the Huntsman." Snow White is spending time alone in the garden. Eric comes to see her and tells her he is departing Tabor tomorrow morning. She doesn't want him to leave.


Love Revealed  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Eric/Snow White

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is my very first Snow White and the Huntsman one shot. It is set after the first movie and focuses on Eric saying goodbye to Snow White to which she doesn't want him to leave. The idea for this one shot came to mind when I started thinking about how Eric possibly leaving and how Snow White would react to that. As a result, this one shot was born. Since this has sexual content, don't read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

The midevening moon beamed its light on Tabor in early April. It reflected off the ocean, making it seem like it was sparkling. Waves came up on the rocks and shore. They retreated out to sea with more coming in. A barn owl flew toward the castle. It spotted the garden and flew downward. It landed on a branch close to the bottom of a tree. It looked down to see Snow White sitting on a stone bench a short distance away.

Earlier today, Snow White was crowned queen after she killed Ravenna and freed her kingdom from her tyrannical rule that lasted ten years. Life was already returning to the land. A celebratory feast started not long after the coronation's end. It was still going on and would likely continue well into the early morning.

Snow White ran her fingers through her hair with a contented sigh. She looked toward the owl, which seemed to stare her in the eye. She stood up and made her way toward it. The owl titled its head as she stopped close to the tree. She whistled to it, and it responded with a hoot. She watched it fly away and vanish beyond the horizon.

She took slow yet even breaths. Though she hadn't had much training in ruling as queen, she was determined to do well. She wanted to hate Ravenna for the pain and misery she brought to her kingdom, but she couldn't. She didn't have it in her. Moreover, she knew it wouldn't do anything, except make her and everyone else suffer. Of course, there would be times where she couldn't help but think about Ravenna.

Her thoughts drifted to Eric. She made eye contact with him several times during the feast. She tried to get him to come talk to her, but he refused. It pained her that he wouldn't approach her. Despite having known him for only a short time, she had grown very fond of him. She was so grateful to him for protecting her from Ravenna's forces as well as teaching her to fight them. She wondered why he wouldn't approach her. She decided it wasn't worth dwelling on that.

Snow White looked toward the moon. She saw a thin cloud move over its middle. The stars twinkled as if they were in a chorus line. She thought it was such a beautiful sight, especially since she hadn't seen that in such a long time. She hoped to see more clear nights like this as the land recovered. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She looked over her shoulder to see Eric coming toward her.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously, as she turned around to face him.

"I wanted to come see you," he answered and stopped before her. "It's all right, is it not?"

"Of course," Snow White commented with a nod. "Everyone is welcome to come see me unless I say otherwise."

"Thank you," Eric said and looked toward the moon, as did she. "What a beautiful moon." He raised his eyebrows.

"I did not realize how much I missed the moon until I saw it tonight," Snow White whispered warmly. "I don't want it to go away."

"But it must," Eric said honestly as they looked at each other. "The sun will rise and bring a new day."

She pulled her hair behind her neck. He sighed heavily and looked down at the ground. She became very concerned.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Snow White asked.

Eric turned back to her. "I have something to tell you, milady. I don't know how to say this, but—" He was unsure if he could continue.

Snow White felt uneasiness creeping up in her. "What is it, Eric? What do you need to tell me?"

"I am leaving Tabor in the morning. I'm heading for lands unknown," Eric announced swiftly.

Snow White gasped in shock. She wondered if she heard wrong. She took a closer look at Eric and realized he was telling the truth. He looked down at the ground for a long moment before turning back to her. She shook her head.

"No, Eric. I do not want you to leave. Stay in Tabor. You can have a home here in the castle," she pleaded.

"I cannot stay here," he answered bluntly. "I'm a huntsman. I don't belong in your world." He swallowed hard.

"When will you find where you belong?" Snow White demanded, tears stinging her eyes. "Will it be when you're an old man?"

"I don't know," Eric snapped. "I do know that I'm of no use to you or your subjects."

She scoffed angrily. "You are of use to me. You saved my life. You can be—"

He hissed in frustration. "Don't tell me I can be your protector. That's not for me. That's for someone like William."

"Eric—" she started.

"Just stop it, Your Highness," he interrupted sharply. "I'm leaving. That's final."

Eric turned around and walked away. Snow White clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists. She stomped over to him. She went in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He became irritated.

"Please, get out of my way. I mean it," Eric said seriously.

"If you are going to leave, then I want to tell you something," Snow White answered, taking a deep breath. "Eric, I—" She became a bit nervous.

He sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"I…I…" she stammered.

"Come on, Snow White. Can you not or will you not tell me?" he demanded impatiently.

She took a deep breath as she became confident. "I love you."

A shocked expression crossed Eric's face. He thought Snow White was joking, but he realized quickly she wasn't. He walked away from her, stopping next to a bush. She came up behind him, her heart rate starting to quicken.

"Eric, I understand if you don't feel the same way," Snow White whispered with a sniffle. "I just wanted you to know."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Eric said, turning around to face her. "I'm glad you did because—" He was unsure if he could continue.

"You mean—" Snow White started.

"Yes," Eric interrupted with a nod. "I love you too."

Snow White choked back a sob and kissed Eric passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing contently at his going around her waist. Her tongue entered his mouth and touched his, causing them both to groan. Their hearts pounded so hard that it seemed they would leap out of their chests and land on the floor beside them. Electricity shot up and down their spines before going through their bodies at a rapid rate. She slid her hands downward to his brown vest. She was about to slide it off his shoulders when he grabbed her wrists. He broke the kiss, and they breathed heavily.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not—"

"I know you are not a prince, but I don't care. I want you. I know you want me," she said, a soft growl rumbling in her throat. "Before you say anything about me being locked in a tower, I know what to do. I heard the guards talk about women they had sex with. I didn't catch every detail, but I put the pieces together. My mother also told me a few things."

Eric cupped her face in his hands. "Once we do this, there is no turning back."

Snow White moved her hands to the upper part of his arms. "I know."

The lovebirds kissed softly at first, but their kiss grew passionate quickly. Their tongues dueled for control, their arms going around each other. Eric kissed Snow White's neck. She leaned her head to the side to allow him better access. She moaned ecstatically when he licked at it. He worked his way up to her ear. He nibbled on it gently. He increased the pressure somewhat.

She felt his lips on hers again. She moaned at his tongue touching hers. She brought her hands to his vest and slid it off his shoulders. He held down his arms, allowing her to remove it. She threw it to the ground. She unbuttoned his tan long-sleeved shirt. She opened it once she finished and moved it off his shoulders. He pulled his arms out of it, throwing it aside.

He broke the kiss. He turned her around and untied the laces holding her red dress together. He moved it off her shoulders once he was done. He slid it down her arms. She pulled her arms out of it, and it pooled at her feet after he let go of it. She faced him and stepped out of it. She pushed it aside with her foot. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her. Their tongues touched, and they groaned quietly.

He kissed her jawline before nuzzling it. He made his way to her neck, alternating between licking at and sucking on it. He delivered a hard bite to it, making her wince painfully. She sighed in relief at the pain fading quickly. She had little doubt a mark would be there in the morning, but she didn't care. All she cared about was being with him and that nothing could keep them apart right now.

Eric took Snow White's hands. He got down on his knees and guided her to join him. He laid her down on the grass, getting in between her legs. He balanced himself on his elbows. They stared into each other's lust-filled eyes. Their heavy breathing seemed to be in sync with each other.

He leaned toward her neck. He smothered it with hungry kisses. He moved between licking at and nibbling on it. He went to her ear and traced it with his tongue. She gasped pleasurably while grabbing at the grass. He kissed down to valley between her breasts. He buried his face there and licked at it. She let out another pleasurable gasp.

She felt him move his hands underneath the hem of her red gown. He stroked her legs very slowly. She closed her eyes, her breathing turning to shudders. He captured her lips in a possessive kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tracing every inch of it. She was unable to hold back a moan. He kissed his way to her earlobe. He nibbled on it gently at first, but he increased the pressure. She moaned again, and he buried his face in her neck.

"Don't stop. I mean it," she whispered as she opened her eyes.

He smothered her neck with hungry kisses. "I won't, milady."

Eric slid his thumb under the left strap of Snow White's gown. He pulled it off her shoulder to expose her nipple. He rolled it against his hand, making it harden. He took it into his mouth, sucking on it hard. She hissed pleasurably. Her head rolled back into the grass. He bit down on it and teased it with his tongue. His other hand moved up to the right strap. He pulled it down, exposing her other nipple. He teased it to make it harden.

He took the nipple into his mouth to suck on it. She couldn't hold back a whimper. Her grip on the grass tightened when he bit down on it and rolled it with his tongue. He kissed her once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away from her. He grabbed the straps. He pulled her gown down very slowly. She chuckled, knowing he was teasing her. He got it and the rest of her undergarments off completely. He threw them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed.

He kissed her as he slid a hand between them. He touched her wet folds and proceeded to fondle them. She gasped softly while moving her hips with his motions as he stroked her clit with his thumb. She groaned ecstatically as she came. She became so lost in it that she couldn't breathe at all.

The queen's high ebbed away, a sated feeling rushing through her body. She kissed the huntsman passionately. She turned their bodies until she was on top of him. He moaned softly, causing her to smile into his mouth. She kissed her way to his neck, licking at it. She went to his earlobe, nibbling on it gently. She increased the pressure a bit. He was unable to stop a whimper from leaving his mouth.

She captured his lips in a possessive kiss. She coaxed his lips to open with her tongue and slid it into his mouth. She traced every inch of it, smiling at a pleasurable moan coming from him. She slid her hands up and down his body so slowly that it seemed she wasn't doing that. She planted a trail of kisses to his chest. She sucked at the spot over his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing turning to pants.

She kissed him on the lips, teasing his tongue with hers. She rolled his nipples in her hands, which hardened them. She took his left nipple into her mouth to suck on it. He growled intensely. He grabbed at the grass. He got louder at her rolling his nipple with her tongue. He opened his eyes, clenching his teeth. Fire began to build within their veins.

She gave the right nipple the same amount of attention. He moaned in pleasure, his head rolling back into the grass. His grip on it tightened. She kissed him with much passion. Their tongues became engaged in a fight for control, and they groaned into each other's mouths. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go.

Snow White broke the kiss. She stared at Eric's brown pants to see his erection poking through them. She grabbed the waistband and pulled them off. His erection sprung free, and she took slow yet even breaths. She climbed back on top of him and gave him another kiss.

She grabbed his cock and stroked it gently. She smiled when she received a soft groan from him. She twisted her hands around it slowly. She increased the speed of her motions. He whimpered, and she began to pump him. He growled intensely, his hands flying above him and grabbing at the grass. He tore away from the kiss to stare into her eyes.

"You've got to stop. I need to be inside you right now," he said seriously.

"Then enter me," she whispered huskily. "Make love to me."

Eric turned his and Snow White's bodies until he was on top of her and in between her legs. He aligned himself at her entrance. He balanced himself on his elbows.

"I must warn you, milady. This may hurt a little," he warned.

She shook her head. "I don't care."

He kissed her neck as he entered her carefully. She let out a gasping moan. She tried to keep her body from tensing up as he took her virginity, but she couldn't help herself. The pain faded quickly. Several tears fell down her cheeks, but he kissed them away. He stayed still, wanting to savor being inside her.

Eric started moving in and out of Snow White. She moaned with every thrust while lifting her hips in meeting each one. They were so happy to be together in such an intimate way. They engaged in a passionate kiss while their hands groped and wandered. His body tightened with each thrust. He nuzzled her jaw before kissing it.

He kissed down to her neck and proceeded to suck on it. The skin tingled beneath his lips, and he gave her butt a hard squeeze. He traveled to her ear to nibble on it gently. She whimpered when he touched her breasts and pinched the nipples. She gasped ecstatically as he took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. Her lover repeated his actions with the other.

Snow White turned her and Eric's bodies until she was on top of him. She leaned her head back with an ecstatic sigh. She kissed him with great passion. She began moving up and down on him. Her hands went above his shoulders. He grabbed her hips and helped her move on him as he met her movements with his. She could feel the fire intensifying within her. She was sure it was just as intense in him.

She kissed him again. She went to his ear to trace it with her tongue. He groaned loudly while taking hold of her shoulders. She kissed down to his chest. She licked at the spot over his heart while rolling his nipples in her hands. She received a throaty groan from him. She took one of them into her mouth, sucking on it hard. He growled softly while anchoring her head to him. He got louder as she lavished his other nipple with the same attention.

Feeling the fire within him reaching its peak, Eric slid a hand downward and massaged Snow White's clit. A pleasurable moan left her mouth. Her hands gripped the grass as she closed her eyes. The lovebirds kissed long and hard, their tongues dueling each other. She tore away from him, staring into his eyes after opening hers.

"Eric, I don't think—" Snow White started.

Eric sat up and grabbed the queen's hips roughly. He moved her harder and faster on him while thrusting up into her just as hard and fast. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see any part of the garden at all. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

"Come for me, Snow White," Eric commanded. "I want to feel you come."

Snow White upped the speed of her movements. Her head flew back as Eric took her right breast into his mouth to suck on it. She moaned one last time as her climax took her and triggered his. He bit down on her breast while coming with a muffled moan. Their bodies spasmed against each other. They held each other close, waiting for their breathing to become normal. They panted very hard. They hoped no one had heard them and came to investigate.

Eric couldn't sit up any longer and fell back onto the grass. He took Snow White with him. He positioned her to where he remained inside her. She looked into his eyes and could see love shining in them. She had no doubt he saw the same in hers. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. She took slow yet even breaths.

"That was unbelievable," Snow White said in a loving voice.

Eric touched her cheek. "Aye."

The lovebirds shared a sweet kiss. Snow White laid her head on Eric's chest. She sighed contently when she felt his arms go around her.

"I can tell you one thing. I am definitely staying," Eric declared.

"I'm glad," Snow White said happily. "I cannot imagine a life without you."

"I cannot imagine a life without you either, milady," Eric admitted, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. "Of course, there is the matter of your court once this becomes known." He swallowed hard.

She scoffed as she took her head off her chest to look at him. "I do not give a damn what they think. All I want is to be with you."

He cupped her chin in his hand. "I want to be with you too. I don't know how long we'll keep this quiet, but I like the idea of having you to myself."

"I feel the same way with you. In fact, sneaking around sounds romantic," Snow White whispered, a giggle escaping her lips.

"You are getting ideas of places we should sneak off to, are you not?" Eric said, a sly smile forming on his face. 

"Not at all. I'm focused on right here right now," Snow White commented honestly.

Eric chuckled. "Good."

The huntsman flipped the queen over on her back. He began moving inside of her again. His cock became hard. He kissed her neck. Her moans were like music to his ears. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't stop making love to me, Eric," she said in seduction.

He nibbled on her ear. "I won't, milady."

Eric captured Snow White's lips in a possessive kiss. His thrusts increased in intensity and speed. Their arms went around each other, not wanting to let go. Their love for each other would only grow stronger as time went on. Even if people didn't approve of their relationship, they would always have each other.

THE END


End file.
